


Лучший мой подарочек - это ты

by Allora



Series: Лишние цифры [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Ночь после финала "Лишних цифр".Беллами и Джон переваривают изменения в их жизни.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: Лишние цифры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570720
Kudos: 3





	Лучший мой подарочек - это ты

**Author's Note:**

> Довесок для тех, кому не хватило слэша в дженовых "Цифрах", как и автору

До вылета на Землю оставался ровно день. Буквально пару часов назад Беллами еще стоял перед начальником тюремного сектора, не зная, что делать, а теперь он знал и что делать ему, и что будет с Октавией. Он был готов бросить прежнюю жизнь полностью, всю, и даже единственная остававшаяся зацепка за Ковчег — Джон — больше не цепляла. На Землю они летели вместе. Впереди была неизвестность, но ее размытые очертания привлекали куда больше, чем жесткое точное понимание того, что ждало их всех на Ковчеге. Как правильно сказал Джон, это шанс вырваться на свободу, такую свободу, о которой и они, и их родители, и родители их родителей могли только мечтать.

Мысль о грядущем будоражила так сильно, что ни о каком сне и речи быть не могло. Беллами старался не ворочаться слишком активно, чтобы не тревожить Джона — тот спал очень чутко. Никак не мог привыкнуть, что он больше не в тюремной камере, полной отморозков с сюрпризами, а дома, и просыпался от каждого шороха.

— Неплохой подарочек вышел, — вдруг негромко раздалось с соседней кровати, совсем не сонно. — А ты еще жалел, что подарить ничего не смог...

У Джона позавчера был день рождения, восемнадцать лет. День, который, как они оба помнили, он мог и не пережить, вылетев в шлюз как совершеннолетний преступник, не получивший помилования при пересмотре дела, — если бы не история с покушением на канцлера.

— Ты чего не спишь? — спросил Беллами вместо того, чтобы поддержать тему.

— Могу задать тот же вопрос, папочка.

— Я просил же, ну!

— Не кудахтай надо мной, не буду так называть.

Беллами помолчал, глядя в потолок.

— Это не я подарил, — сказал он наконец. — Так что не считается.

— Ну да, ну да. Кейн спал и видел, как отправить лично меня на Землю. Если бы ему не был нужен ты — я так ничего и не знал бы, пока не задохнулся вместе со всеми... Блин, Белл, да если бы не ты, я б уже вторые сутки как сдох бы. Так что все считается.

Сомнений в том, что сам он поступает правильно, рискуя сгореть в корабле, падающем на Землю, у Беллами не было по-прежнему. Но последние слова Джона снова разбудили тревогу и страх за него. В полумраке каюты, освещенной тусклой ночной подсветкой над дверью, все опасения и колебания навалились с новой силой. Спустя пару минут этого все выше растущего волнения Беллами даже лежать больше не мог и резко сел в постели, не понимая, отчего его так переворачивает изнутри. Это даже тревогой назвать было сложно: словно огромная черная душная плита легла на грудь, мешая дышать, воспринимать звуки и хоть что-то видеть. Становилось все холоднее, но не снаружи, а от сердца к коже, словно он замерзал изнутри, и от этого ощущения делалось еще хуже...

Прикосновение к плечу теплых пальцев раскололо ледяной мрак и только тогда Беллами снова смог вдохнуть.

— Белл, ты чего? — спросил Джон, и впервые за все время, что они были знакомы, в его голосе послышался неприкрытый страх. — Что с тобой? Да блин!

Он забрался на кровать с ногами, сел на колени рядом, обхватил Беллами за плечи, встряхнул, тут же прижал к себе в неловком горячем объятии, и тот некоторое время с наслаждением отогревался в его руках, забыв, кто тут старше и кто кого опекает.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джон спустя пару минут, так и не разжимая рук.

Беллами кивнул. Ему потихоньку становилось стыдно за этот приступ паники, который он объяснить не мог даже себе. Хорошо, что в каюте полумрак, и лица толком не рассмотришь.

— Дурацкие сны тебя не беспокоили никогда, да и не успел бы ты уснуть... Боишься, что нас разорвет вместе с кораблем? — не отстал Джон, безошибочно определив первопричину. — Ну так это будет быстрая и почти безболезненная смерть, а главное, тебе потом не придется страдать над нашими трупами. И мне не придется. Это в любом случае лучше, чем загибаться на Ковчеге, согласись. Ну и вообще вовсе не обязательно, загибаться-то.

— Если что-то случится во время посадки, я ничего не смогу сделать, — выдавил Беллами и понял, что это и был тот самый жуткий страх, который чуть не лишил его возможности дышать. Он поднял голову, встретил в полутьме серьезный взгляд Джона и повторил: — Не смогу. Просто не смогу, и вы погибнете. И эти твои два дня не будут иметь никакого значения, все будет зря...

Дыхание снова перехватило, а сердце, наоборот, заколотилось так, что, наверное, Джон чувствовал, как оно рвется сквозь ребра — ведь он так и не разжал рук, но они больше не помогали, не грели, только напоминали о том, что Джон такой живой, настоящий, но это так ненадежно, непрочно, он может умереть уже через сутки...

— Белл!

Джон почти выкрикнул его имя, разжал руки, выпустив из бесполезного уже объятия, обхватил его виски ладонями, обрывая все суматошно-панические мысли, склонился ниже, словно хотел еще раз крикнуть, в самое лицо, и вдруг накрыл его губы своими, жестко, сильно, яростно, заставляя разжаться судорожно сжатые челюсти, настойчиво лаская языком, прорываясь им все дальше, и Беллами не сразу сообразил, что это, но подчинился, не в состоянии не то что остановить этот бешеный порыв Джона, но и захотеть этого — остановить.

И когда Джон все-таки его выпустил, слегка отстранившись, но не разжимая рук, Беллами, наконец, смог вдохнуть полной грудью и ощутить, что жгучий ледяной страх отступил, сметенный совсем новым теплом — жаром от этого внезапного поцелуя.

— Вот, — тяжело дыша, произнес Джон. — Шоковая терапия. Кто-то из ребят рассказывал, что при панических атаках поцелуй — лучшее средство. Правда, он о девчонках говорил... Но мне некогда было думать, девчонка ты или не очень, ты так побелел, что аж в темноте заметно стало.

Он говорил, а ладони его бережно гладили виски и щеки Беллами, пальцы то забирались в волосы, то выскальзывали из них, и это было бесконечно приятно, и жар не утихал; казалось, теперь он раскатывается волнами от этих вздрагивающих на лице Беллами рук.

Надо было что-нибудь сказать, отодвинуться, вывернуться из Джоновых ладоней, поблагодарить, что ли, или наоборот бросить что-то типа «да ты что, все нормально, какая паника, я в норме»... но Беллами ничего не говорил и не пытался увернуться. Джон тоже замолчал и уже вполне уверенно и однозначно ласкал его лицо нежными прикосновениями, не отрывая взгляда, словно ждал — оттолкнет-не оттолкнет... А потом осторожно — совсем не так порывисто, как несколько минут назад, — медленно склонился, закрыв глаза только перед самым касанием губ к губам, и этот поцелуй был совсем другим, нежным и невесомым. Беллами замер, на этот раз сам затаив дыхание, боясь спугнуть и совершенно не понимая, что ему со всем этим делать.

Джон остановился, руки его скользнули по плечам Беллами вниз, уперлись в подушку, и он отодвинулся.

— Честное слово, — хрипловато сказал он, — в первый раз это была шоковая терапия.

— А во второй? — глупо спросил Беллами таким же, слегка охрипшим, голосом.

Джон пожал плечами.

— А во второй просто понравилось. Мне было показалось, что тебе тоже, но если нет, то... спасибо, что с кровати не спихнул.

Он качнулся в сторону, собираясь слезть на пол, но Беллами, все еще не очень понимая, зачем, остановил его, схватив за руку. Притянул к себе, не встретив никакого сопротивления, обнял за плечи свободной рукой и поцеловал сам, повинуясь желанию, не вполне внятному, неясному, туманному, совсем не похожему на то, что он ощущал тогда в раздевалке с первой девочкой и уж точно на тот перепихон за паек, не слишком похожему на то, что он испытывал в своих неясных снах, и на то, что рассказывали ребята в отделении о сексе... но это совершенно определенно было то самое желание. Только на этот раз оно было, впервые в жизни, не безнадежным и неуловимым, а вполне реальным. И это был Джон. Его теплые сильные руки, снова зарывшиеся в волосы Беллами. Его возбужденное дыхание, прорывающееся сквозь поцелуй. Его губы, упрямые, нежные, горячие. И его прерывающийся шепот:

— Ты только скажи... ты скажи, если нет, хорошо?

Беллами сперва не понял, что «нет», но Джон быстро объяснил — скользнул к нему под одеяло, прижался всем телом, поцеловал снова.

— Только не ври мне, ладно? Скажи, если хочешь, чтобы я ушел...

Тревога в его голосе и внезапная дрожь в уверенных до сих пор руках заставили Беллами спохватиться. До него дошло полностью, что происходит, только сейчас. И тут же дошла и другая мысль — если он сделает что-то не так, Джон уйдет, и это больше никогда не повторится.

— ...Просто скажи «нет», и все.

— Да, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не подвел. — Не уходи.

Что будет дальше — он понятия не имел. Ожидание было и страшноватым, и смущало, он же взрослый, здоровый мужчина, но даже с девушкой сейчас не представлял бы, что делать, а уж с парнем и вовсе никаких идей не возникало. Но желание быть рядом, чувствовать то, что никогда раньше не чувствовал, ждать и бояться неизведанного, оказалось сильнее всего. Отпустить сейчас Джона почему-то приравнивалось к возможности его потерять насовсем.

— Как скажешь, — шепнул Джон, его ладонь скользнула по виску Беллами, шее, груди, животу, еще ниже, и осторожно накрыла член, отреагировавший на это касание даже сквозь ткань трусов так живо, что он не промолчал: — О, это точно «да»...

Чтобы не сгореть от смущения и не утонуть в неожиданном удовольствии от этой непривычной ласки, Беллами молча положил руку ему на затылок, притянул ближе и поцеловал снова, сам. На этот раз поцелуй получился другим. Он ощутил себя хозяином положения, хотя инициатором был Джон, и еще почувствовал, что наконец научился целоваться. Для обретения этого умения нужно было всего лишь хотеть поцелуя именно с этим человеком. С Джоном.

Тот замер, словно тоже спугнуть боялся, а потом отозвался с таким энтузиазмом, что они чуть не свалились на пол. Беллами удержал их обоих, и некоторое время они лежали неподвижно, а потом Джон снова настойчиво нырнул рукой под одеяло, вновь накрыв ладонью член Беллами, проник под резинку, осторожно спустил ее ниже, еще ниже, на сколько хватило руки, и Беллами, не очень хорошо понимая, что делает, сам высвободился из белья, ставшего совершенно лишним. Джон вернул руку на его поднявшийся член и на этот раз не просто гладил, а обхватил пальцами и провел ими вдоль ствола — раз, другой, третий... От первого же его уверенного движения Беллами не сумел сдержать вырвавшийся стон. Оказалось, что ласки другого человека воспринимаются совсем не так, как собственные. От них словно искры выстреливали, нервные, сладкие, которых хотелось еще, больше, и пусть по коже бегут мурашки, а все тело начинает дрожать, как от прохлады, только вот прохлады нет, есть настойчивая сильная нежность руки Джона и волна тепла, поднимающаяся изнутри.

Беллами попытался обнять его, поцеловать еще раз, но не получилось — вышло только откинуть голову назад на подушку и ловить воздух открытым ртом, потому что Джон словно нащупал какой-то особо чувствительный нерв там, внизу, и задевал его раз за разом, лишая Беллами контроля не только над ситуацией, но и над собственным телом.

— Если не понравится — просто скажи, я перестану, хорошо? — выдохнул Джон, и Беллами не успел понять смысл его слов. Даже когда одеяло было отброшено к ногам и Джон спустился за ним следом, — не понимал. Беллами почувствовал только легкое разочарование от того, что его больше не было рядом, и горячее сбивчивое дыхание больше не согревало шею и плечо, но долго разочаровываться Джон ему не позволил.

Беллами раньше только слышал о том, что секс бывает и таким. И разговоры ребят о минете были настолько грязно-глумливыми, что ему неловко было хотя бы просто думать в этом ключе о своей маловероятной будущей любимой девушке... Но сейчас он даже не дернулся, когда понял, что делает Джон, потому что еще раньше все возражения были сметены ураганом совершенно новых и восхитительно всепоглощающих ощущений: они не оставили места ни для мыслей, ни для слов, ни для воспоминаний хотя бы о том, где он находится. Осталось только все отчетливее накатывающее наслаждение, приближающееся к самому верху, к последней точке, которая теперь составляла смысл всего существования Беллами, и еще оставался Джон, его губы, язык, его руки, помогающие подниматься все выше и выше. И последняя ясная мысль о том, что это именно Джон сейчас с ним, тоже толкала вверх, и хотелось позвать, снова целовать, обнимать, чувствуя его живое тепло в своих руках, слышать его голос, ловить его дыхание, но еще сильнее хотелось достичь того самого, последнего движения навстречу этим губам, жизненно важно... Оргазм обрушился все равно внезапно, и так ярко, как никогда в жизни. Несколько секунд, казавшихся бесконечными, его тело выгибало в такой сильной судороге, что, казалось, сейчас станет больно. И Беллами, наверное, не возражал бы против такой боли.

Отпускало его еще несколько секунд, пока он смог расслабиться и отдышаться, медленно восстановив ориентацию в пространстве. И сразу почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает: Джон так и сидел в ногах кровати на коленях, обхватив себя руками, будто ему было холодно.

— Джон? — заволновался Беллами, и томная расслабленность мгновенно сменилась готовностью к действиям. Он рывком сел, оказавшись с тем лицом к лицу. — Что?

В полутьме ночной подсветки не было видно цвета глаз, но отчетливо угадывалось выражение взгляда. Джон смотрел чуть исподлобья, как в первый день, только не холодно и жутко, а тревожно и словно ждал чего-то. Беллами еще не понял, в чем дело, но не мог позволить ему так смотреть.

— Ну-ка, иди сюда! — Он придвинулся еще ближе, обнял и правда вздрагивающие, как от холода, плечи, прижал к себе, положил ладонь одной руки на щеку, заставил поднять голову, заглянул в лицо, вплотную, близко-близко, в самые глаза, и осторожно поцеловал сжатые губы, не особо рассчитывая, что поможет. Беллами не знал, что сказать, но надеялся, что даже если это он виноват, задел, сделал больно, обидел чем-то, чего сам еще не осознал, то этот поцелуй хоть частично будет признан просьбой о прощении. Но Джон отстранился, едва их губы соприкоснулись, и Беллами окатило уже вполне отчетливым страхом — неужели то, что он сделал, сам того не осознавая, настолько все испортило? После того, что ему подарил Джон, это было бы слишком ужасно.

— Я не хотел, — беспомощно сказал Беллами, не очень понимая, чего именно он не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы что-то шло не так, именно сейчас, в этот момент, после того чуда, что сделал Джон. Не хотел, чтобы тот смотрел так странно, не хотел, чтобы нельзя было его поцеловать — они же только-только все это обрели, неужели придется так же внезапно и совершенно непонятно почему прекратить это новое?

— А я хотел, — тихо, но с вызовом сказал Джон и поднял голову повыше. — Я тебя хотел с нашей первой встречи. Сам себя первое время ненавидел за это, но вот... И чтоб ты знал, мне сейчас понравилось.

До Беллами дошло. Не только ребята кадетского отделения имели совершенно идиотское представление о сексе вообще и о минете конкретно. Конечно, в Верхнем секторе с такими вещами все обстояло еще хуже. Вот дурак. А в довесок он вообще сказал такие слова, которые нормальный человек и не мог понять иначе, но он же совсем не то имел в виду....

Он крепче обнял Джона, снова притянул к себе, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам, провел по щеке, виску, волосам, отводя длинную прядь со лба наверх, и молча снова поцеловал — сперва нежно, словно снимая невидимые пылинки, провел языком, чувствуя, как эти упрямо сжатые губы приоткрываются навстречу, и поцеловал уже по-настоящему, глубоко и сильно. Джон сперва держался жестко и напряженно, но постепенно его отпустило, он обнял Беллами в ответ, и тот ощутил, как часто-часто бьется его сердце и как дрожат руки.

Беллами увлек его обратно в постель, уложил на подушку и некоторое время целовал лицо, шею, плечи, придерживая его под затылок левой рукой — пока правой помогал раздеться окончательно. Джон до себя, похоже, даже не дотронулся, пока ласкал Беллами, словно ему это было не нужно, но когда Беллами сам прикоснулся к его твердому выпрямившемуся члену, стало ясно, что все ему нужно, и чем скорее, тем лучше. И Беллами не стал даже раздумывать — что делать, просто спустился ниже и плавно перешел с поцелуями с груди к животу, ниже, еще ниже — и когда его губы коснулись волшебно нежной горячей кожи на почти вертикально стоявшем члене, Джон застонал так, что сомнения если и были, то растаяли моментально. Пусть продолжает стонать, пусть так вот толкается в его губы, пусть его тело выгибается так же, как недавно он заставлял выгибаться Беллами, пусть он дышит так тяжело и неровно, пусть зовет его... Джон выдыхал этими стонами его имя, и голова кружилась от каждого звука, каждое «Белл» уносило все сильнее, и остановиться он не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Но Беллами и не хотел останавливаться. Ему тоже это нравилось, нравился вкус Джона, шелковая влажная нежность на языке, его горячее тепло и то, как он вздрагивал и как стонал...

И даже струя спермы почти в самое горло, заставившая Беллами слегка вздрогнуть, не изменила его состояния эйфории, радости от того, что он сумел сделать Джону так же хорошо, как тот ему самому минутами раньше.

Когда они немного успокоились, и Беллами смог поднять голову, он сказал:

— Не знаю, что мне понравилось больше. Когда ты это делал со мной, или вот так... когда я — с тобой.

Он вытянулся рядом с Джоном, уткнувшись носом в его чуть влажные на виске волосы, и коснулся губами щеки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он в эту щеку.

Джон молчал так долго, что Беллами снова начал бояться: опять все не так. На этот раз догадок у него не оставалось, поэтому он тоже молчал и ждал, а сердце замирало все сильнее.

— Я не знал, как это классно, — сказал Джон совсем не то, чего Беллами опасался, и первые секунды просто с облегчением осознавал, что все нормально, тот просто слова подбирал, а потом спохватился: он что, первый, кто с ним так... а как же...

— Ты первый, кто вспомнил, что в этом процессе участвовал не один член, — уже привычно насмешливо подтвердил Джон и не дал даже задуматься над сказанным, решительно добавил: — Но вообще ты не первый. Не скажу, что у меня богатый опыт, но... ты не первый. И если для тебя это имеет значение, я не обижусь.

В голове Беллами мгновенно высветились картинки, которые объединяли в себе оба признания, и ему на секунду стало нечем дышать от внезапного приступа гнева, но Джон ждал ответа, и надо было срочно собрать все эти мыслекартинки в слова.

— Имеет, — сказал Беллами и удержал дернувшегося было Джона. — Если встречу этих уродов — убью.

— Так я тебе их и показал, — усмехнулся тот спустя секунду и прижался к нему, будто не пытался только что вырваться. — На Земле у тебя другие заботы будут, и плюсовать к ним убийства как-то не хочется.

Беллами подумал и согласился. Но последнее слово хотел оставить за собой:

— Я сам пойму, вычислю. И набью рожу.

— Договорились, — выдохнул Джон и потянулся за поцелуем. А потом добавил, непривычно мечтательно: — Я вот тоже не знаю, какой подарок лучше. Тот, что про Землю, или тот, что ты есть.

Ответа Беллами не знал, но быть подарком ему определенно нравилось.


End file.
